


A Caped Crusade

by BarPurple



Series: BarPurple's House of Horror 2016 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Rumple is a great dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple might feel a little silly, but at least Hope hadn't picked a fairy tale costume.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



Belle bit her lip as she watched Rumple adjust his costume in the hall mirror. He caught her eye in the glass and winked.

“I’m surprised you’re not laughing more, sweetheart.”

She did smile as he turned to face her. She smoothed her hands over the red tunic top, her fingers coming to rest on the black circle emblazoned with a yellow R above his heart.

“I thought you’d draw the line at the tights.”

Rumple’s hips squirmed a little as he readjusted the fit of the spandex clinging to his lower half.

“I made a deal, sweetheart…”

“And Daddy never breaks his deals!”

Hope charged down the stairs, her pink cape flaring out behind her and her equally pink skirts swishing around her knees, she bounced excitedly on her toes, (clad in pink boots, she really was an explosion of pinkness), but then remembered her character and planted her hands on her hips.

“I’m Princess Batman!”

Rumple struck a similar pose.

“And I’m Robin!”

Hope pushed the pink batmask from her face, and rolled her eyes at him.

“No Daddy, Prince Robin, remember?”

“Of course, sorry,” he cleared his throat and said, “I’m Prince Robin! Loyal sidekick of Princess Batman!”

Belle stood on her tip toes to place a sparkly crown on his head, it matched the tiara perched on Hope’s chestnut curls perfectly.

“Are my royal caped crusaders ready to go trick or treating?”

Hope cheered and grabbed Rumple’s hand tugging him out of the front door, Belle managed to give him a quick kiss as he was dragged by.

“I’ll see you at Granny’s later. Behave you two.”

She leaned against the doorframe smiling to herself as the two loves of her life swirled their capes and set off in search of candy. She giggled a little at the thought of what the rest of the town would think of the pair of them. Belle gave herself a little shake and went to get changed into her costume matching Batgirl costume before any trick or treaters arrived.


End file.
